


Pretty Boy

by Nicolle_Midnight



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle_Midnight/pseuds/Nicolle_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian realizes that Justin is not just a trick.</p><p>Brian's thoughts as he's heading to St. James with Justin in the Jeep after their first night together.  Based on Episode 101.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to my wonderful Beta Predec2 the translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

 

Brian subtly adjusted the rearview mirror of his Jeep, pretending he was doing it so he could see the busy traffic around him more accurately and not because it was easier to sneak a peek at the boy sitting in the back seat without Michael noticing.

Now, in the increasing light of the late summer, morning sun, he could obtain a clearer view of the adolescent away from the early-morning fog that had been created by all the alcohol and drugs he had taken last night at the club back at the loft.

He was really beautiful. The most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Innocent, yet confident and extremely tempting. Brian couldn't stop thinking about last night. He couldn't forget the whirlwind of sensations that had flooded through him last night when they had sat together in the back of this same Jeep and the boy had grinned back at him with increasing fascination.

Damn ! Damn that Anita! It was all her fault! If it hadn't been for her shit, he would have never decided to pick the boy up and take him home. He may be the biggest and hottest stud that ever walked around Liberty Avenue, but it was not in his nature to go around picking up kids like the one sitting currently in his back seat with a goofy smile on his face and the unmistakable look of someone having been well-fucked. As he peered back at him through the rearview mirror, however, he couldn't help flashing a satisfied smile of his own, recalling the night he had just spent with the kid.

When he woke up this morning, he couldn't help thinking how amazing Justin had looked, with his golden hair shining under the rays of the morning sun; dare he admit that he had been breathtaking, even? And the bright, blue eyes had been so innocent and trusting, reflecting a newfound mischievousness that made the boy even more desirable. And those lips! They were pink and full, seductive and almost too perfect, specially made to receive and give kisses, and ideal for wrapping themselves around his cock to provide the ultimate in pleasure.

And the boy's body seemed to mold itself around his as if they were precise parts of a two-piece puzzle. The alabaster skin contrasted ideally with his more tanned flesh, and the boy's skilled hands seemed to know precisely where to roam all over his body to leave him overheated and make him hard as a rock and wanting more, much more. And his ass. Fuck, it was the most delicious ass he had ever had the pleasure of exploring; and it was amazing that a slender, smaller body was attached to such a surprisingly large and thick cock, one fitted specifically for his mouth to suckle on.

Yes, despite Anita's duplicity in the matter, he had to admit that the boy was perfect for him. He had not yet found someone who could match him in willingness, desire, and stamina, but he was beginning to think that this boy might be the one. What surprised him most of all, though, was that this kid was a virgin and inexperienced; but he was eager to learn, a risk-taker and in some ways could more than keep up with him.

Shit. Seventeen...and a virgin to boot. He did not take virgins. Virgins had a nasty habit of falling in love with you, and the last thing Brian needed or wanted was a schoolboy chasing him and constantly wanting his attention. He did not do 'repeats,' much less relationships, and even if he WAS a beautiful and desirable twink, Brian knew he needed to distance himself from this kid.

Furthermore, tricks did NOT spend the night in his bed, and they did not use his shower the next morning, either, let alone enjoy his company while they did so. Nor would a trick be asked to accompany him to the hospital after his son was born. But this kid had managed to do all that anyway. Just who WAS this stranger that had taken possession of his body last night? Where was the REAL Brian Kinney? This kid was definitely causing him to change the normal way he acted and felt, and it made him distinctly nervous. He definitely had to create some space, some breathing room, between him and this boy. Brian didn't like this way this kid was making him feel and posing a danger to his typical way of life. That was something he just couldn't allow.

What had he been thinking when he walked up to this boy under that streetlamp last night? Okay, that was the problem; he hadn't been thinking, at least not clearly. Once more he blamed the shit that Anita had sold him for his uncharacteristic actions. He knew when he found out how old the kid was that he should have stopped right then and there, but prudence had never been one of his greatest virtues. And after all, he thought much better with his dick than with his brain, anyway.

He groaned inwardly over Debbie getting wind of what had happened. She would kill him. He could hear it now. 

"Brian Kinney, what were you thinking, for God's sake? Do you ever think about anything else except getting your cock sucked?"

Of course he wanted to have his dick sucked! And this boy was very talented in that particular department; he wasn't his fault if he couldn't resist the temptation to strut over to that lamppost and talk to him. Furthermore, it was what the boy had wanted. He had wanted to go with him; the boy knew exactly what was going to happen. Who was he to disappoint his fantasies, then? Mikey could verify that; he had been there.

The biggest problem is that Debbie will find out and ramble on and on with all her bullshit about being responsible for his actions. And, of course, Michael will feel it is his responsibility to inform her. He will not be able to keep his big mouth shut. The hamster inside Mikey's brain will be working overtime now and making him go crazy, overwhelming him until he had to let it all out. Sometimes Michael, despite being his best friend, could also be his worst enemy. 

He stole another glance back through the rearview mirror to admire the boy. He really was gorgeous, although Brian would never voice that thought aloud. He figured he would never grow tired of admiring the almost childlike, ethereal beauty. That boy could make him lose both control as well as reason. His skin was unblemished and smooth - the benefits of youth - and his golden hair had been soft as silk under his fingers last night. The blue eyes that had stared back at him from the bed had such an intensity and brightness that they seemed to bore right into his soul. The morning sun flooding into his loft had merely served to enhance his beauty. What was his name again? It had started with a "J," of that much he was certain. Jason? Jimmy? Shit! What WAS it? Ah, yes. Justin. That was it. His name was Justin. Somehow, that fit him. 

And now he had a son! That was unbelievable. What was his name? Gus; yes that was it. What were those crazy Munchers thinking about when they named hit him that? At least it was better than that other name, Abraham. Fuck. That would have been a disaster. That name sounded so fucking old. And apparently, Justin had been the deciding factor. Had he really asked his opinion about it? Why would he have done that? This would be the last time he bought anything from Anita! She had just lost her best customer thanks to the shit she had sold him last night. He couldn't even trust his old-time dealer anymore.

His eyes suddenly met those of the boy in the back seat and he discovered that Johnny…no, Justin! He had to remember that name! Wait, what should he care WHAT his name is? Justin was smiling back at him almost smugly. Just what was it about his smile that captivated him so? There was something about that smile that made him want to smile back. He frowned. Stop it, Brian! You're acting like a lesbian. He groaned softly; he was definitely fucked - in more ways than one.

The boy not only had a killer smile, but also an amazing body that only a twink would possess. Add to that the aura of innocence and youth - along with a definite sex appeal - and all the stallions on Liberty Avenue would be vying to enjoy time with this boy, get into his pants and into that amazing ass.

Why did that thought almost make his heart stop? Why was there a feeling of tightness in his chest all of a sudden? He was Brian Fucking Kinney. He could care less about this twink now. He wasn't feeling jealous…was he? No way, he decided; he was done with this kid. It was not his problem. HE was not his problem. He could go fuck with anyone he wanted to; he wouldn't affect him in any way. He already had…John? James? No, Justin. He's had this twink already; it was good, it was pleasurable, and it was fun. But it was over; he'd had him and he did not do repeats. No exceptions.

But he also knows that this twink will never forget his time with him; and wherever he went from here - and whomever he was with - he would always remember his first night with him. He smiled at the thought as he recalled the night they had had together and how good it had felt to hold the boy in his arms. 

Michael keeps yammering without stopping; regaling them with his adventures and misadventures in the wonderful world of the Big Q. Brian acknowledged his rambling with a nod of his head or a monosyllabic response as Michael talked about nothing important or significant, not realizing the hot looks that are passing between him and Justin in the backseat.

Brian tunes Michael out without much effort as he continues to lock gazes with his passenger in the backseat; he likens the boy to an angel illuminating the darkness as he continues on toward the school. How could one boy be so damn beautiful? Shit. He just realized what he has said. He subtly places his hand over his crotch area to make sure he still has a dick. Damn the kid for even making him think that way! He looks back in the mirror and notices a knowing look on the kid's face, just before the tip of his talented, pink tongue comes out to wet his full, plush lips. Brian groans softly in response, knowing he will now have a painful erection for at least the next few minutes as the boy flashes him a triumphant, satisfied smile.

Brian can't help thinking again about the evening he had just spent with him. Justin…Yes, he got it right that time! Justin had been a virgin; few virgins ever were taken by Brian Kinney. They were too emotional, too needy, too clingy most of the time. But this particular virgin had taken him by delightful surprise. He discovered that Justin had a big appetite for sex; almost as insatiable an appetite as he. And he had turned out to be a natural; he seemed created for sex. Despite his inexperience, the boy had almost worn him out to the point of exhaustion. Once trained, he had given him one of the greatest blowjobs he had ever been given. And his ass; shit, his ass was one of the hottest that Brian had ever had the pleasure of plowing into. And his mouth…What exactly was it about his mouth?

He glanced back into the rearview mirror to focus on his lips; lips that he wanted to kiss right now. The boy's kisses were simply fantastic. His mouth was made to be kissed indefinitely, over and over again. Forget it, Kinney! He berated himself silently as he turned to watch the traffic and tried to ignore him. You will never be seeing that kid again, much less kissing him; at least if you know what's good for you. But, fuck, the boy was so beautiful, he thought with fascination. It was hard at that moment not to bring the Jeep to a screeching halt at the next available corner, throw Mikey out with alarming dispatch, turn his Jeep back around toward the loft and spend the rest of the day fucking the kid's brains out.

He shook his head in an attempt to get those thoughts out of his head as alarm bells went off. This kid was dangerous to his reputation! He must have bewitched him somehow; since when did he take a trick anywhere? Shit, he was taking the boy to school! He must need his head examined. 

But still...Brian can't help admiring the kid's courage. He had agreed to come with him and Michael, despite the newly painted word "Faggot" sprayed all over the side of the Jeep in bright, pink letters. He must know everyone at school would see it when he pulled up to the building to let him out, but he agreed to come just the same. And truthfully, if Brian had been in the same situation, he wasn't sure at his age if he would have done the same thing or not.

How absurd this whole situation was! Admiring a trick, for God's sake, for his beauty and his courage. The boy really was dangerous; the best course of action would be to get rid of this alluring temptation as soon as possible and establish a safe distance from the little demon. He pressed down on the gas pedal just then in an attempt to hurry things along, evoking a complaint from Michael about the increased speed. But as he glimpsed the boy in the backseat through the rearview mirror, he noticed Justin merely looking back at him with a big smile on his face, unconcerned about any possible danger.

As he came to a screeching halt in front of the curb of the private school, several boys mingling on the sidewalk quickly scattered to get out of the way. Brian found the whole event highly amusing, but as he looked in the back seat he noticed the boy - Justin, yeah, that was the name - pressed into the backseat, briefly cringing in embarrassment in reaction to the dirty looks and finger pointing by his classmates.

Trying to cheer the kid up and divert his attention, Brian smiled, deciding to have a little fun and play with the boy.

"Here we are, Sonny Boy!" he called into the backseat.

"And be sure to come home right after school," Mikey chimed in with a falsetto voice as he realized Brian was joking and decided to participate.

"And remember…No lingering on the playground or in the locker room with the gym teacher."

Michael looked over at Brian in astonishment. "Oh, you did NOT tell him about that!" Brian smiled in response; of course he had. He wasn't sure why, but he had had felt a need to earlier. Funny, he had never told anyone else about before except Michael.

Michael turned around to peer over at Justin, who merely shrugged and raised his eyebrows in reaction. 

Brian could see the thought wheels turning furiously in Michael's head as he calmly informed him, "It was the most famous shower scene since Psycho." He needed to finish their conversation before Michael became a drama queen in front of the crowd of teenagers.

Brian was relieved to see that the kid seemed to relax a bit as he flashed a brief smile at him; that is, until another boy yelled over at him with his hands cupped in front of his pants as he held onto his dick.

"Hey, Justin! You wanna suck me off?" Justin immediately turned a deep shade of red and shrunk further inside the Jeep's interior in an attempt to hide from the other boy's scathing remark.

 

Brian does not hold back, however. No one treats someone like Justin like that, not if he has anything to say about it.

"No, but I'll kick your tight, little virgin ass so hard you won't sit down for a week." Only after saying it does Brian realize how surreal the situation is. Besides bringing the trick back to school, he's now defending him in front of several, spoiled rotten teenagers. Shit, he really DID need to have his head examined.

"Can we get out of here now?" Michael groused, mortified.

The kid stood up and hopped down from the Jeep, smiling as he turns to face Brian, his face excited and hopeful. "When will I see you again?" he asked eagerly.

Brian could not contain himself as he reached over to touch the boy again, even covertly, pretending to pick at his clothes.

"You can see me now." The boy's face fell, making Brian feel like shit. He had to get out of there soon; otherwise, he would be completely lost with that look. Plus he cannot resist the intensity of those blue eyes. Gorgeous! My beautiful boy. Brian needs to restrain himself from picking up the kid, holding him in his arms and kissing him in front of all the little homophobic brats carefully surveying the scene. But Brian has to contain himself. Just what is this boy doing to him?

"I mean later - tonight," Justin insists, his eyes full of anticipation.

Brian says he almost wants to see the boy again; kiss his mouth, smell him, touch his body and have him in his bed again. But he's Brian Fucking Kinney. He does not do repeats, nor does he meet up with tricks, much less with a twink, even though he is the cutest boy he has ever seen.

"I have no idea where I'll be tonight," Brian tells him. He gives him a brief smile and gets into his Jeep. He needs to get out of there.

"Better get going," Michael, informs him, growing increasingly impatient.

But Justin won't give up. "Please?" he beseeched softly, giving Brian 'that look' once more, the one that makes it hard for Brian to say goodbye. He never felt this way before. He wants this boy. His body screams for the boy. The erection tightening his pants is too persistent to be ignored. The boy has put a spell on him. He never wanted someone so much before. Brian, however, somehow maintains his attitude of indifference. Staying away from this boy is the only way he can protect himself. He gives him a tender smile as he tells him softly, "I'll see you in your dreams." 

The boy looks at him sadly as Brian almost breaks his armor of self-protection. He needs to get away urgently. He cannot see this boy again. He starts the engine in his car and drives away from the beautiful boy while he's still able to.

Looking in the rearview mirror as if he's checking traffic, instead he looks one last time at the blond-haired beauty dejectedly walking toward the building. He has never felt so threatened before. This child might be able to break all of his walls of protection. He represents a great danger.

Brian released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He can't avoid the feeling of sadness that runs painfully through him. He will never see the boy again. He can't allow anyone to reach him that way. That was impossible. What power did this kid have over him, to make him feel that way? He was just a boy. A cute boy.

"Beautiful!

And I feel bewitched, danger.

His look is simply gorgeous.

But I say no more.

Cute boy.

And then, I look at you and then leave.

Without saying why.

I am Gypsy.

Just look at you.

And I feel bewitched.

Danger."

~Music: Pretty Boy (Rita Lee).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
